Apocalypse Now (Redux)
Apocalyse Now fra 1979 er baseret romanen Heart of Darkness af Joseph Conrad fra 1902. Filmen er instrueret af Francis Frod Coppola (1939-), som også har instrueret de meget kendte Godfather-film. I 2001 blev redux-versionen lavet og den indeholder scener, der aldrig før er blevet vist - derfor er filmen også 49 minutter lang. "Apocalyse Now" eller på dansk "Dommedag nu" er en meget omdiskuteret film. Mange anmeldere er dybt uenige når talen falder på Apocalypse now. Enten elsker man den, eller også hader man den. Nogle gange er filmen kedelig, åndssvag, fjollet, useriøs, men samtidig er den fascinerende og spændende. Noget som filmen især er kendt for er dens start- og slutscener. Mange scener i Redux-versionen, en forlænget udgave, er ifølge anmeldere unødvendigeog filmen kan virke meget langtrukken. Andre er dog dybt fascinerede af disse ekstra scener, som menes at gøre filmen mere interessant. Se anmeldelser her: http://filmz.dk/film/dommedag-nu-redux/biograf http://ibyen.dk/film/anmeldelser/ECE15391/dommedag-nu/ Selvom der er delte meninger om filmen, er den blevet kåret som den bedste film i 25 år (2002) http://politiken.dk/kultur/ECE45476/dommedag-nu-ligger-i-top/ Filmanalyse: Filmen indledes i Saigon i 1968, hvor vi bliver præsenteret til hovedpersonen, kaptajn Willard. Han længes efter at få tildelt en mission efter at være vendt hjem som en forandret mand fra krigen i Vietnam. Hans nye tophemmelige mission er at likvidere dessatøren, den tidligere oberst Kurtz, som er blevet sindssyg. Vi følger Kaptajn Willard på hans mission til Cambodia i følgeskab med et ungt hold af soldater, som består af Chief, Chef, Lance og Clean. og de sejler op af floden i deres søgen efter oberst Kurtz. De oplever krigens ekstremer på nært hold og bliver alle stærkt påvirkede. Stress, depression, angst og frygt er alle symptomer, som besætningen på den lille kutter må døje med. Tidligt stifter de bekendtskab med Oberst Bill Kilgore, som ikke har nogen realitetsfornemmelse. Han giver ordre til angreb på en vietnamesisk by så de amerikanske soldater kan få lov til at surfe ude på bølgerne i mens bomberne flyver om ørerne på dem. Herefter sejler de ind i junglen, og på et tidspunkt går de i land for at finde nogle mangoer. I junglen bliver de overrasket af en stor tiger, som gør dem meget forskrækkede. Det fører til et sammenbrud hos ”Chef”, som er en kok, der aldrig har haft lyst til at være i krig, men blot lave mad. I denne scene forvandles hans karakter drastisk: hans temperament eksploderer og han begynder at tage stoffer. Denne scene skildrer rigtig godt hvordan soldaterne følelsesmæssigt er meget påvirket af den brutale Vietnam-krig, der gør dem angste og man kan se hvor sårbare og paranoide de er. Længere oppe ad floden møder crewet en Amerikansk base, hvor mændene får mad, cigaretter og benzin. Basen får besøg af tre lækre piger fra ’Playboy’, som skal danse for alle de sultne og lystne soldater. Showet ender i kaos da nogle soldater vælter op på scene og begynder at slås. Crewet vender tilbage til deres lille båd og sejler længere ind i junglen. En dag sejler de forbi en lille båd som indeholder Vietnamesiske fødevarer som supplerer flodens ’indbyggere’ med mad. ’Chief’ insisterer på at stoppe båden for at kigge nærmere på indholdet i båden. En kvinde forstyrre mændene pga. hendes urolige opførsel og pludselig begynder soldaterne at skyde løs på Vietnameserne i båden. Efter skyderiet viser det sig, at kvinden havde en lille hundehvalp i en kurv, som hun var urolig for. Kvinden er dog ikke død endnu og i skyldfølelse vil Chief bringe hende til et hospital hvor hun kan komme sig. Men Willard viser her sin iskolde side og skyder kvinden. Han har ikke tid til at vende om og aflevere kvinden til et hospital – han har en mission som ikke må mislykkedes. Her begynder hans følgesvende at se ham i et andet lys. Hvor han hidtil har været passiv træder han med ét ind i rollen som en kynisk morder, der ikke har meget tilovers for vietnamesere. Stadig på vej op af floden når de til en militær udkigspost, der er under beskydning. Willard vil finde en øverstbefaldende på land, men det eneste han finder er en bunke post til besætningen ombord på det lille skib. I et brev til Willard er der olysninger fra militæret om, at de har sendt en anden mand op ad floden for at dræbe Kurtz – denne mand har bare ikke dræbt Kurtz, men i stedet sluttet sig til ham. En af mændene på båden, Clean, modtager et kassettebånd fra sin mor, som de senere sidder og lytter til. Mens moderen snakker om, hvor meget hun savner ham og beder ham om at være forsigtigt, bliver Clean skudt i et bagholdsangreb. Og der venter dem flere bagholdsangreb. Chief bliver dræbt af et spyd og med 2 mænd, Lance og Chef, tilbage på båden sejler de nu videre op af floden og nærmer sig Kurtz landsby. Endelig finde Chef og Willard Kurtz. Nu beordrer Willard Chef til at blive på båden og hvis Willard ikke er tilbage inden kl.22:00, skal Chef kalde til bombning af landsbyen over radioen. Det bliver ikke nemt for Willard at dræbe Kurtz, for de indfødte tager ham hurtig til fange – han bliver dog sluppet løs dagen efter velvidende om, at Kurtz folk vil slå ham ihjel hvis han forsøger at stikke af. I flere dage høre Willard på Kurtz filosoferende tankegang og man lærer Kurtz rigtig godt at kende. I mellem tiden er Chef blevet slået ihjel. Båden ligger stadig i ’havn’, og det eneste publikum venter på er, at Willard slår Kurtz ihjel. Kan han klare det? I en meget ritual scene hvor en Karibu, et nordamerikans rensdyr, bliver slagtet, ser man Willard gøre sig klar til at slå Kurtz ihjel med en form for økse. Der krydsklippes mellem den ofrede karibu og slagtningen af Willard, som finder sted efter Willard har smurt sig ind i mudder og svømmet rundt i floden for at nærme sig Kurtz bedst muligt uden at blive opdaget. De sidste ord fra Kurtz er ”The horror, the horror” (oversat: ”forfærdelsen, forfærdelsen”). Willard opdager hurtigt at de indfødte ser ham som deres nye leder og gud. Han finder hurtigt Lance, som stadig er i live og de to finder tilbage til båden. Willard slukker for radioen og sejler væk mens det begynder at regne. Kurtz sidste giver ekko ud i mørket. Personkarakteristik Willard Han er generelt en meget passiv figur i filmen. På trods af, at han er lederen af missionen holder han sig meget for sig selv. Hans primære formål er at dræbe Kurtz og han bruger meget tid på, at obsevere og analysere hvem Kurtz er og hvad der sker i junglen. Det eneste tidpunkt hvor han rent faktisk griber ind på deres mission er da han dræber den civilie ietnamesiske kvinde i båden. Dette gør han også kun fordi intet skal forhindre missionens udførelse. Selv da han døber Kurtz er det med en hvis form for passivitet. Jo længere man kommer ind i filmen, jo længere op ad floden de sejler, jo mere bliver Willard klar over menneskets mørke sider og hvor absurd krigen i virkeligheden er. Selvom personen Willard er så langt ude, så er det alligevel personen man på en eller anden måde kan relatere til. I den første scene i filmen får man hurtigt i et indtryk af hvordan Willard har det. Han er påvirket af alkohol, og er på randen til et sammenburd. Denne scene viser hvordan han har ændret sig på grund af krigen. Kurtz Oberst Kurtz har tidligere tjent den amerikanske hær, men har forrådt dem og trukket sig tilbage med en masse indfødte, der tilbeder ham som en gud. Kurtz er psykopat og har fuldstændig opgivet moralitet. Han har forfærdelsen som en livsstil hvilket bekræftes af de hængninger og afhuggede hoveder, som man ser i landsbyen hvor Kurtz er leder. Kurtz er meget filosoferende og da Willard kommer for at dræbe ham, bliver han nødt til at videregive en masse af hans tanker, fordi han godt ved, at Williard vil dræbe ham. Kurtz er nok godt klar over, at de indfødte vil se Willard som deres nye leder, når han har dræbt Kurtz. Derfor er vigtigt at prøve at få Willard til at forstå de tanker som Kurtz gør sig. Selvom disse to er vidt forskellige, så er de det alligevel ikke. De er begge mærket af krigen og har begge dyrket forfærdelsen, blot på forskellig vis. De er hinandens slutninger. Kurtz får sin afslutning, sin frihed, når Willard har dræbt ham og befrier ham for hans egne forfærdelsen. Willard kan få sit afslutning og endelig være fri når han har dræbt Kurtz. Om Kurtz virkelig er sindssyg er op til publikum, for hans metoder står ikke ret meget i kontrast til de metoder som Amerikanerne selv bruger i krigen i Vietnam. Symboler Rejsen mod Kurtz kan symbolisere en rejse ind i Willards sjæl, ind i den mørke del af sjælen. Han fuldfører sin mission, men undervejs er Willard i tvivl om han skal dræbe Kurtz eller slutte sig til ham. Til sidst får han overvundet sin tvivl og gør, som han fra starten er blevet bedt om. Om han vender tilbage til civilisationen, eller ej, er op til publikum? Men hvis han gør, er han så i stand til at reintegrere sig i samfundet og vil han igen kunne finde de menneskelige moraler og etikker, som samfundet er bygget på? I filmen bruger de ofte en tung tåge, som dækker floden. Det kan være et symbol på Willard og hans mandskabs fremmedegørelse og forvirring omkring hele eksistensen og spørgsmålet om hvad de laver i krigen. Tågen kan også illustrere frygten for det ukendte. Generelt er filmen meget syret og musikken afspejlet også dette. Udover dette er der flere af besætningsmedlemmerne der tager stoffer. Stofferne er en måde at vende tingene på hovedet og se det fra en anden vinkel. Når de tager stoffer, genspejles det også i filmen som en slags symbol på det absurde og vanvittige ved krigen. Ydermere er brugen af ’masker’ også et ret vigtigt synbol i denne film. At karaktererne bærer masker, betyder at de har 2 sider af dem selv. Gennem filmen danner soldaterne en slags masker, nye identiteter, som de ifører sig. Lance danner sin ’nye’ identitet i scenen hvor han tager stoffer og maler sig i hovedet med camouflage maling. Det samme gælder for Willard da han til slut i filmen smøre sig selv ind i noget der ligner mudder og efterfølgende dræber Kurtz. Kurtz snsigt er også ofte dækket af skygger, som også kan symbolisere denne maske. Fortolkning ”Apocalypse Now” klart en anti-krigsfilm. Filmen afspejler krigens meningsløshed, vanvid og rædsel. Instruktøren, Coppala, forsøger at skildre den amerikanske involvering i Vietnam som død og ødelæggelse. Den er ikke kun anti-krigerisk, den forsøger også at afsløre og skildrer de grusomheder Amerika var med til at skabe i deres kamp for demokratiet. At filmen ender, som den gør, uden nogen lykkelig slutscene eller en hyldestscene til Willard har noget at gøre med, at det er en anti-krigsfilm. Willard vender IKKE tilbage som helt og bliver ikke hyldet fordi der ikke er noget at hylde. Krigen er tabt og mange er døde for ingen verdens nytte. Krigen har ødelagt så meget, at der intet er at fejre. Filmen skildrer desuden også galskaben ved krigen og hvordan den ændrer soldaterne på båden fuldstændig – de er forevigt forandrede og det er svært at se hvordan Willard nogensinde skal komme til at fungere normalt igen. Altså er filmen også et udtryk for det mentale pres der ligges på soldaterne skuldre når de drager i krig og hvordan traumerne påvirker dem senere hen. Er de til at redde? Til sidst kan man kort snakke om ironien i filmen. Det eneste de amerikanske soldater kæmper for, er at komme hjem – et hjem der i Vietnam består af surfing, Playboy piger og syre-rock. Det hele er fremstillet så absurd og vanvittigt at man som publikum hurtigt tager afstand til den afskyelige krig, men man får samtidig medlidenhed for de udsatte soldater, som blot adlyder ordrer, og vietnameserne der brutalt bliver slået ihjel. Er filmen troværdig ud fra en analyse af kilderne? Førstehåndskilder: Veteraner fortæller om deres følelser efter krigen thumb|300px|right Dette youtube-klip er en kort beretning fra en tidligere soldat under vietnamkrigen, som var en menig i en ”squad patrol”. Han fortæller om, hvordan han og hans hold blev angrebet i et baghold, hvor nogle af soldaterne blev dræbt. Deres navne står nu skrevet på en mindevæg. ”I don’t understand this hero stuff that America has to have…”, siger soldaten i interviewet. Denne førstehåndskilde med en tidligere soldat, der fortæller om personlige oplevelser og følelser omkring vietnamkrigen kan bruges til at belyse, hvordan krigen har påvirket de amerikanske soldater psykisk. thumb|300px|left “At times I feel there’s no "feel".. it’s like it’s just hollow for a moment. And that’s the way it was”, starter den tidligere amerikanske soldat med at sige. Dette klip er to yderligere beretninger fra tidligere soldater under vietnamkrigen, der fortæller om følelser de har som følge af krigen. De tænker tilbage på deres tid som soldater og beskriver hvordan de har det i dag. Vi kan ligesom den anden kilde, bruge dette klip til at opnå en yderligere og større forståelse for de følelser de amerikanske soldaterne har som resultat af krigen i vietnam. Begge kilder har en stor troværdighed da begge er førstehåndskilder – egne beretninger fra tidligere amerikanske soldater, der deltog i vietnamkrigen. Førstehåndskilder: Breve sendt hjem fra amerikanske soldater under krigen I og med at kilderne er en førstehåndskilder, da de er sendt direkte fra udsendte amerikanske soldater under krigen og hjem til Amerika, kan vi bruge dem uden at tvivle på troværdigheden. Dog er det kilder skrevet udfra et meget subjektivt synspunkt, men det er også her det interessante ligger i dem. For noget tyder på at selvom de kæmpede på samme side, er det ikke ens betydning med at de har samme syn på krigen. Brev fra Vietnam: Daniel Bailey, 1966: ''Vietnam- Fra drage til tiger, Frederiksen, Peter.'' Daniel Bailey skriver hjem til sin mor efter 4 måneder i Vietnam. Han starter ud med at fortælle hende at han har gjort det forbi med hans forlovede, hvilket måske virker mærkeligt når de ikke at brugt tid sammen de sidste 4 måneder. Måske har de mistet kontakt, måske har hun gjort noget dumt, vi kan ikke vide det. Men vi kan komme frem til at det måske ligger noget i det at han oplever døden så nær sig, at det kan havde ændret hans livssyn. Han er måske blevet opmærksom på at hun ikke er kvinden i hans liv og har lært at sætte så meget pris på livet at han ikke vil spilde det på hende. Men det interessante i kilden er det han slutter af med at skrive. Han har tydeligvis en stor omgang dårlig samvittighed. Han har besøgt et børnehjem hvor forholdene for børnene ikke var særlig gode. Han beder hans mor om at dele adressen på børnehjemmet ud til folk når hun går i kirke, og at hun skal bede dem om at sende tøj og den slags ned til dem. Han skriver at det er fordi han føler at han har drabt deres forældre og derfor er skyld i at de er efterladt med intet. Noget tyder derfor på at han ikke kæmper med den største lyst, for han pines med dårlig samvittighed. Samtidig nævner han intet om at han vil vinde krigen, eller om at fjenden er ond. Han vælger at fremhæve at han godt ved at han dræber, han ødelægger liv og familier og han er ikke stolt af det. Efterladt brev fra Joseph E. Sintoni 1968: ''Vietnam- Fra drage til tiger, Frederiksen, Peter.'' Denne kilde er et afskedsbrev skrevet af en sand idealistisk patriot som ville sprede sit lands værdier. Den her kilde er meget følelsesladet, men ikke fordi han har dårlig samvittighed som Daniel Bailey. Joseph E. Sintoni skriver et afskedsbrev til hans kæreste i tilfælde af at han skal dø. Han er en stolt mand, en sand patriot. Han fortæller at han ikke mener at de unge mænd som brænder deres indkaldelse til militæret i protest imod krigen er modige. Han mener at mænd som han selv er de modige, det er der gør en god gerning. Men voldsom kærlighed til sit fæderland, beskriver han som sand ekseptionalist, idealist og patriot om hvor meget frhied betyder for ham. Han ser krigen som en mission for Amerika, de skal have spredt deres gode værdier til resten er verden. Han vil give Vietnam deres frihed og han vil gerne dø for det. Det lader til at vi kan udlade af disse to kilder at hver og en soldat blev farvet forskelligt af krigen. Nogle havde andre mål end andre, nogle blev mere psykisk påvirket end andre og nogle ændrede sig mere end andre. Hermed også sagt at nogle måske er villige til at ofre sig mere end andre, sjæleligt og fysisk.